To Live and to Love
by Elvishnut97
Summary: Jenny Murdock is best friends with Peter and Gwen. She is also the daughter of a very devilish superhero... ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

TO LIVE AND TO LOVE

Prologue

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic, and honestly, I'm a little scared publishing this, cuz I don't have much confidence in my writing skills. Nevertheless, I am publishing it, so please bear with me. You don't have to review if you don't want, I'm not going to beg you like some authors do, but reviews are appreciated so that I can better my skills. No flames please! I can't guarantee that I will update on a normal schedule, let alone very often, so I'm sorry in advance. I promise my chapters will usually be longer than this, this one is only the prologue. I would also like to state that I don't own spidey, though I wish I did **

My name is Jennifer Murdock, and I am not normal. I know that there is no such thing as normal, but I'm even weird for weird. I guess I should tell you about myself first, though, before I get into my long list of abnormalities.

I am five foot six, have beautiful brown hair that goes half way down my back, and grey eyes. I love reading books, and writing (obviously). I have extremely good grades also. I don't necessarily like school, even though I'm so good at it. It just stresses me out too mush. Even so, I am good at it, which is good, I guess. I have some extremely good friends at school too, so I guess it isn't horrible.

I'm friends with almost everyone, and the people I'm not friends with get along with me at least. I get people, I guess you could say. I have two best friends above all my other friends in my class: Gwen Stacy, and Peter Parker.

I think that's all I can tell you about myself for now, other than to tell you my abnormalities. But for you to understand my differences, I think we need to start from the beginning: I'm the daredevil's daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. It really encourages me :) to Angela28: Jenny is Matt Murdock's daughter. To Tutorialgurl: I will try my hardest to not make Jenny a marysue. I'm sorry if I do, and if she is, just tell me and I'll see if Ivan do something about it. Sorry if Matt seems a bit ooc, i havnt read the comics, and have only seen the movie once. I just thought he was cool. Thanks again guys!**

**Chapter 1**

i guess you could say its hard to have a blind man as a dad, but since my dad has such heightened senses, I don't have much to worry about on that front. You could say that having a lawyer as a father is difficult, but you would be wrong again. Dad still makes time out of work to make sure he doesn't neglect me or something. You could say having a superhero as a dad must be pretty cool, but that would be your worst guess yet. You don't know how hard it is to go to bed at night an not know if you'll wake up as an orphan or not.

Nevertheless, I would never ask my dad to change, and I don't think if I did am him. I don't mind as much as a normal kid would that I don't see my dad very much. I know it's for the creator good, and I still get to see my dad a lot. Dad says I'm like my mom in that way; layer back and cheerful. But I'm more like my dad than either of us would care to admit. I dare for people, stand up for what's right, and I'm a fighter.

I guess you've heard as much as you need to know for now, because this is where my story begins. It begins with the daughter of a blind man, the girl's blind superhero father, and the girl's two best friends: Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. It starts on the first day of my senior year of high school at Midtown Science High School in the big city of New York.

"Jenny, it's time to get up!" My dad called from the living room. He had taken the morning off from work just so he could take me to breakfast and we me off. I thought it was a sweet gesture, and it had become tradition to do this on the first day of school since I had started first grade.

"I'll be right there!" I answered, and proceded to get dressed. I decided to do something nice today, so I put on a blue skirt that came just above my knees, a white tank top, and a light blue cardigan. I didn't do anything with my hair but comb it, seeing as it was naturally I got dressed, I came into the living room to grab my wallet. "Are you ready?" dad asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." and we were off.

We walked down the block to our favorite dinner and took a seat. the waitress took our order and told us our orders would come our in a few minutes. "So, your senior year of high school. Are you excited?" I smiled nervously at my coffee cup. "I guess I am, but I'm a little nervous too." My dad got a teasing look on his face from that sentence. "The man without fear's daughter is scared of school?" We laughed, and I didn't feel as nervous anymore. My dad is awesome like that.

I chuckled a little. "Yah, I guess you're right, dad. I've gone through eleven first days of shcool, and I've lived." "There's my girl. Your mother would be so proud of you. You remind me so much of her. I'm proud of you Jenny." Oh my gosh, I might just start crying! "Dad! You're making me blush!" I giggled. "I wish I could see it. I'm sure you're so beautiful." At that, my eyes did start to water a bit. "Thanks dad. I love you." "I love you too sweatheart."

Our food finally came out. I had pancakes and coffee, and my dad had an omlet and tea. "So, how's your investigation with Fisk going? Have you caught him yet?" My dad didn't share everything about his second life, but he shared enough for me to get the gist of what he was doing. "Nothing yet. It seems anytime I get close to catching him, it always either turns out to be nothing, or someone or something turns up to distract me enough to be able to get rid of that lead." He sounded so frustrated, I decided to change the subject.

"I'm going to try to be and intern at Oscorp this year. It would look good on my college resume. I've already applied for it, and I should know if I got it either this afternoon, or tomorrow morning!" I wanted to ve a medical scientist after college. Since Oscorp is one of the leading companies for medical science, I thought interning there would give me a good feel for that feild. Plus, Gwen was the head intern there, so we would be working together!

"That's good Jenny! I hope you get it." My dad wanted me to become alwyer like him, but I can't stand sitting in a bornig courtroom for so long. I think he also might be a bit jealous that I have a head for science and he doesn't as much. He is still supportive of my decision to be a scientist, which is why I go to Midtown Science High. "Thanks dad. It's almost time to get to school. Are you ready?" "Yah, let's go."

After we payed for our breakfast, we started heading towards school. "Thanks for still walking me to school. I know you have an important case going on right now." I may not want to be lawyer, but I still heard about dad's cases. "Nothing is more important than my daughter. Besides, this is the last year we can do this before you go off to college." We walked in silence after that.

I knew I wouldn't lose my dad in the early morning crowd because he knew the sound of my heart could be extremely handy sometimes, and today was one of those times, because right as we were passing a darker looking alley, someone grabbed me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate it. I would like to apologize for the last chapter. I know there were a lot of grammatical and spelling errors. I just want to say that I was extremely rushed to write that chapter, and my baby brother was in my lap at the time, so I was extremely distracted. Also, someone asked me who Jenny's mom is. I don't exactly know, I was just going to make her some random lawyer. If my plans change, you will find out, I promise .Thanks for all the support, you guys are awesome!**

They grabbed my mouth so that I couldn't scream for help, so I guess it was a good thing that my dad knew my heartbeat. I started trying to scream against the man's hand, but he hit me. "Now, now, pretty. Don't struggle, and I might kill you quickly once I'm done with you." I started struggling even more, trying to make him think I was panicking, even though I wasn't. I knew my dad was just around the corner of the building, and if he wasn't going to help me, he must think this was something I could handle.

I started to slow my struggling down, trying to make it seem like I was too tired to fight anymore, and that I was giving up. The man loosened his grip on me, and that was when I acted. After the man had loosened his hand over my mouth, I screamed for help, and then bit him. "Ah! Stupid little brat!" I grinned at his pain before kicking him in his more sensitive part, making him release me completely. "If anyone in this alley is stupid, pig, it would be you! How dare you!" and I kicked him in the head, completely knocking him out.

I knew that was easier than it should have been, so I looked around the alley a bit. I found a few empty bottles of liquor, and chalked it up to the alcohol making it so easy to fight him. I walked out of the alley to find my dad waiting for me worriedly around the corner. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "Yah, I'm fine, let's just go. I already called the cops, they should be here soon. Let's just go." And we did. My dad held on to my arm the entire way to school. He didn't want a repeat of what just happened. He didn't say anything else either, and we walked in an awkward silence the entire way to school. I had to admit, when we got there, I was a bit relieved. Dad let go of my arm, and I turned so that I was facing him.

"I'm okay dad, I'm not hurt, and I'll be fine. You don't have to worry." I tried to reassure him. "I know you're okay, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. Crooks aren't usually so bold as to try to pull that type of thing off in broad daylight." He frowned.

I sighed. "Do you want me to see if Peter can walk me home? Will that make you feel better?" I asked. Dad sighed as well, before answering. "It would help." I smiled a bit at his worrying. "I can ask him then, but I have to get to class now dad. I'll see you after school?" "Yah, see you then. Have fun, but be careful, okay? Don't try to do anything stupid." I laughed a bit. "Me, do something stupid? I would never!" I teased. Dad smirked. "Alright, get to class. Love you Jenny!" "Love you too dad! Bye!"

As I walked through the halls, searching for Peter or Gwen, I allowed myself to shake a little. It's not like I couldn't handle myself, I proved that I could, but I let myself go through the "what ifs". What if I wasn't able to handle myself? What if dad wouldn't have been able to step in if I did need help? What if that had been Peter or Gwen, and not myself? I shuddered at that thought.

"Hey, Jenny! Wait up!" Oh good, I found Peter! "Hey Pete! How was your summer? Do anything exciting?" I smiled. "Nah, helped Uncle Ben with some stuff around the house, but other than that… are you okay? You're shaking, and you look like you've seen a ghost." I frowned at that. Did I really look that bad? "I'm fine, had a bad morning is all." Peter looked at me for a second before deciding not to force me to tell him. "Alright." We reached my locker, and I put my things away, then we headed outside.

"Hey, can I see your schedule, see if we have any classes together?" I asked. "Sure, here." I grabbed Peter's schedule, then got my own out. "We have homeroom together. And second period history, third period biology, lunch, fifth period English, and seventh period gym together! That's almost all of our classes, Pete!" I hope I had the rest of my classes with Gwen.

"That's great." Peter exclaimed as he mounted his skateboard. One of the teachers scolded him for it, but we eventually made it outside. I scanned around, trying to find Gwen, when I noticed a crowd starting to form around one of the tables, chanting "Eat it." I frowned at Peter, and we went over to see what the trouble was. I should have known it was Flash, but I had hoped that maybe he had changed since last year. I was wrong. Flash was holding some poor freshman, Gordon, up, trying to make him eat some disgusting looking slop off of a plate.

"Hey, Parker, take a picture!" Flash called, looking over at us. "Put him down Flash. Don't eat it Gordon!" Peter replied. I was getting tired of this. "Flash, put the poor kid down. He didn't do anything to you!" I called. "Butt out of it Jenny! This is none of your business!" At that, I got a little angry. "So help me if you don't put that kid down" "Put him down, Eugene!" Peter and I said at the same time. We grinned at each other before Flash threw Gordon to the ground. I jogged over to him to make sure he was alright when I heard flesh hitting flesh.

I was appalled by what I saw when I turned around to see what was going on. Flash had just punched Peter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Decided I had time, so here's another chapter for you all, because I love you! Also, I want to let you know this may be my last update before June. Finals are coming up at school, and I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed right now. Sorry **

What was it with me and trouble today? Really, I was always in some sort of trouble, it's in the genes I guess. I sighed and stood up. "Hitting him is not going to make you feel better Eugene. Leave Peter alone." I said in I hope was a calm voice. Flash turned around with a smirk on his face. "What are you going to do about it? Hit me?" he taunted. "I could; or I could sue the pants off of you for harassment and assault. Did you forget my father was a lawyer?" it was my turn to smirk at him.

Flash paused, then started to stalk towards me. I assumed a fighting position to wait for him, but it wasn't necessary, thank goodness. Gwen came in front of me before Flash could reach me. "Are we still on tonight, my house three-thirty?" I was a little confused at what Gwen had just said, before she finished. "I hope you've been doing your homework, because last time… I was very disappointed. How 'bout we go to class, hmm? How about that?"

I grinned at her as Flash walked away. "Hey Gwen! Thanks." I said as I hugged her. "Sure thing Jenny. You should probably go see if Peter's okay." Gwen looked at him, a bit concerned, as I turned to see him. Peter was trying to get up, and his camera was in pieces on the ground. I frowned. 'Yah, I'll go see if he's okay. I'll see you later?" "Yah, okay. See you?" I walked over to Peter.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need to go see the nurse?" His face was seriously bruised. "Nah, I'm okay. Let's just go to class." we walked to homeroom, and took seats near the back. "Are you sure you're okay? Your face is bruised pretty badly. You could have a concussion." I said worriedly. Peter laughed and grinned at me with that adorable grin he has. "Jenny, calm down. I'm fine. Let's just get this day over with." I could tell he wanted to be left alone, so I quieted down some, before I remembered that I needed to ask him to walk me home.

"Hey Peter? Is it okay if you could walk me home today?" Peter liked up from is lap. "I guess, why?" he asked. I chuckled nervously. "Oh, umm.. I might have, possibly, nearly been mugged this morning. It's why I was so pale and shaking?" I grimaced at how bad that sounded. "What!? And you're just now telling me this? And what do you mean by nearly mugged?" I knew he wouldn't take that well. "I didn't want you to freak out, which you are doing right now, by the way, which is why I didn't tell you earlier. I was able to get away from the creep that nearly mugged me, and I called the cops, that is what I meant by nearly being mugged. My dad was just really worried, and he would feel better if he knew I wasn't walking home by myself."

Peter sighed, knowing that I didn't see why he thought it was a big deal. "Fine, yah, I'll walk you home. You really need to be more careful, though." I chuckled a bit. "Yah, that's exactly what my dad said." I smiled. "Jenny, this isn't a joke. Playing with your own life by not being careful is not funny. I can't lose you like I lost my parents!" Peter exclaimed. Oh, he was pulling the orphan card on me. That stung.

"Yes, Peter. I'm not going to leave you. I promise." he scrutinized me for a second before deciding that I was, in fact, alright, and I wasn't going to leave him. Thankfully, the bell rung at that moment. "Umm, Pete, we should probably head to class." I said. I was feeling a bit awkward from Peter looking at me like that for so long. "I guess we probably should." Peter replied. "do you need help? Do you want to go to the nurse? I can get an excuse from the office." peter chuckled at my worrying. Hey, I can't help it! Peter and I have been best friends since first grade.

"I don't need to see the nurse. Let's just get to class." Peter replied. Why did guys have to be so stubborn? My dad was just the same way with hospitals. I guess it's a question that may never be answered. I sighed. "Fine. I've got to go then. But don't expect me to help you when you realize you do need a nurse." It may be an empty threat, but I was seriously fed up right now. Too many times someone close to me has refused help when they need it. I was tired of it! We got up and headed our separate ways towards first period.

The rest of the morning went by mostly normal. Flash gave me and Peter a little bit of trouble during history, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle. This is Flash we're talking about, he doesn't have much wit. Peter and I also got assigned as each other's lab partners for science! I was extremely excited.

At lunch, I decided to sit with Gwen, and see if Peter would come over too, since I was here. He was just so shy! "Hey Gwen!" I greeted as I sat down across from her. "Hey Jenny! Long time no see! How are you? I didn't get to ask you this morning." She asked. I love Gwen so much, she was such a caring person. "I'm good. Had a bit of an eventful morning, but other than that, I'm good." I smiled at her. I didn't want her to know about me almost getting mugged, one because her dad is the police chief and he would make me come to the station and get interrogated for hours, and two because she would freak out worse than Peter did, so I kept that information to myself. "I'm glad you and Peter are okay. Anyways, I have some exciting news for you!" she looked really excited, so I knew it was something good. "What is it?" I asked, excited now. "YOU got accepted as an intern at Oscorp!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update this. I sort of lost my inspiration. I am back, though, and I have a question. Would you guys rather me have Jenny and Peter together in the first spiderman movie, or later? Do you think I should have Peter and Gwen together first, or should I go straight to Jenny and Peter? Just give me a review if you care, because I don't know how to make a poll on my account. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 4**

At first, what Gwen said didn't register. When it did, my brain started working a million miles an hour. "Oh my gosh, seriously?! You're not just pulling my leg?" I knew she wasn't by the look on her face. "IM not, you're going to be working with me, at Oscorp, on science, and you're starting tomorrow!" At that point, I was so excited I couldn't even sit. I jumped up and started hopping around the table excitedly, chanting "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I got in, I got in!"

"Jenny, what's going on? Why are you hopping around the table?" Oh look, it was Peter! My day was just getting better by the second. "I got the internship at Oscorp!" Gwen was smiling knowingly at me while Peter just looked confused. "What internship?" As I was about to tell him, the bell rang. "I'll tell you when we walk home. Let's get to English. Bye Gwen!" "Bye Jenny, bye Peter." Gwen said as she walked off to her next class.

"Before we go to your house, can we stop by mine? My phone died, and I need to let Aunt May and Uncle Ben know I'm walking you home." Peter asked. "Yeah, sure. I'm not in a hurry. My dad will probably be at work until late, so I've got time." Since my dad walked me to school this morning, he had to stay at work later. He may not even stop by the house before he starts his patrol, but of course, I can't tell Peter this.

When school finally got out, I was definitely ready to get home. Like I said before, I'm good at school, but I don't like it. I found Peter by his locker, and we started to head towards his house. "You know Aunt May is going to freak out when she sees your face, right?" I've been calling them Aunt May and Uncle Ben since first grade, when I first met them. They thought it was sad that I didn't have any aunts or uncles, so they insisted I call them that. "Yeah. Please don't tell them what happened. You know how Aunt May is." If Aunt May knew, she would freak out and probably call the school to demand his suspension, at the least. It would be for the best if she didn't know. "I won't tell."

We got on the subway to go to Queens. I was a bit apprehensive, because I had heightened senses. This is another strange thing about me. I inherited my dad's sense of hearing, smell, taste, touch, and I even had heightened sight, even though my dad was blind. This is why I was wary of riding the subway. Because so many people rode it, it always smelled horrible, and it was just so loud! I could hear a person's heartbeat from ten feet away, so riding the subway was always horribly loud. Peter and I sat down, and I turned to him to start a conversation to distract myself from the agonizing noises.

"So, do you like anyone this year?" I asked. Why did I just ask that, and why did I suddenly feel so nervous? "Um, yes, actually, I do." Peter blushed and scratched the back of his neck. He can be so cute sometimes! Did I just call him cute? Oh no… "Who do you like Pete? Do I know her?" "Yes, you definitely know her, alright." He mumbled. What he said confused me.

"What did you say, Peter?" Why did I feel so awkward all of a sudden? Peter and I could always talk about anything. I never should have brought this up. "I said it was, umm… Gwen! I like Gwen!" Peter looked panicked and a bit worried after he said this. "You don't have to shout, I'm right next to you." I giggled to hide my disappointment, and to try and get rid of some of the awkward tension.

Thank goodness we finally got to our stop. We got off and started to walk to peter's house, or rather, I walked and peter skated. We walked in to the wonderful aroma of meatballs. Yumm! "Hey Aunt May! Smells good! I called as I walked into the kitchen. "Jenny! It's so good to see you again!" Aunt May exclaimed. "It's good to see you too. I would have come by this summer, but I was really busy." "It's fine; just make sure to come by more." Aunt May smiled.

"hey Aunt May. What's for diner?" Peter asked as he grabbed a water out of the fridge to put on his face. "It's spaghetti and meatballs, Pete. Can't you smell it?" Peter looked at me stangely before Uncle Ben came in with a box of trophies, putting them on the table and successfully drawing Peter's attention from me.

"Ben! Get that filthy box out of my kitchen!" Aunt May exclaimed. "But these are my bowling trophies." Ben complained. "Well then, please, keep that filthy box in my kitchen." I giggled at their antics. Aunt May and Uncle Ben were such a cute couple. "Hey Jenny." "Hey Uncle Ben." We smiled at each other.

"Peter, what happened to your face?!" Aunt May questioned. Peter looked at me with a panicked expression before saying "Uh, skateboarding." "Why do kids even ride those things?" May exclaimed. "Because it's stupid and dangerous. Remember when we were stupid and dangerous?" Ben smirked. Aunt May was having none of it. "No." "well, we were." Uncle Ben told us as he put his box of trophies on the floor.

"Where's the flood?" I asked, noticing Uncle Ben was trailing water through the house. "In the basement. How about Peter comes to help me, and we'll leave you two women to talk about woman stuff?" I smirked with Ben. "You serious?" Me and Peter said at the same time as Uncle Ben went towards the basement. "Yep."

Peter followed Uncle Ben as I turned to Aunt May. "Do you need help with dinner?' "Yes, dear, if you could help me with the meatballs." I went over to stir them a bit as Aunt May turned back to cleaning her kitchen. "So Jenny, how are you and your dad doing? We need to have you two over for dinner sometime soon." I smiled at her as I stirred the meatballs. "We're doing well. I don't know if my dad can come for dinner any time soon, though. He's got a case going on."

I sighed, feeling a little pathetic. Sometimes I wished my dad could be normal, and able to do things such as having dinner with the Parkers. I loved my dad to dearth, but his second life could get so frustrating sometimes! Aunt May must have noticed my depressed state, because she turned me around and looked deep into my eyes.

"Sweetie, I know your dad's work schedule must be frustrating at times, but your father loves you very much. I know it must be hard to talk to your dad about some things, and I just want to remind you that if you ever to talk about anything, I'll always be there for you. You can tell me anything, Jenny. You are like a daughter to me, Jenny." My eyes started to well up with tears. Sometimes I just needed another woman to talk to, I needed a mom, and I guess Aunt May saw that.

"Thank you so much, Aunt May. You don't know how much that means to me!" I replied as I hugged her. "Sweetheart, you've been coming over here since first grade. You've been basically family for years." She said into my shoulder. I didn't even realize I was crying until I away from Aunt May to find her shoulder slightly damp.

"Thanks Aunt May. If anyone was the perfect mom, it would be you." I smiled at her. I meant it too. I never knew my mom, and my dad hasn't always been there for me. Aunt Kay and Uncle Ben have been just like a mom and dad to me. If there was anyone in the world I could turn to, it would be them. I trusted them with my life.

I smiled at Aunt May as I wiped my tears and turned back to the meatballs and Aunt May continued to clean. We worked in silence for a while before Uncle Ben came back up, and they started to playfully banter again. I wasn't really listening though, because I was thinking. Did I really think of the Parkers as my family? Why was I so awkward with Peter all of a sudden? And why had Aunt May chosen now to tell me she was there for me, and not at an earlier time, like Jr high? I really could have used a mothers guidance then.

My thoughts were interuppted, however, whenI noticed that the white noise that was Ben and May Parker had stopped. I turned to see what was wrong, and noticed that they were both stopped in the middle of doing something with border struck faces. Confused, I turned to see what they were looking at, and saw Peter with a shell shocked expression, holding a very beat up looking brief case.

**Once again, I am so sorry for such a long wait. I know this chapter wasn't very interesting, and the next few probably won't be either, but it will get better! I have big things planned for Jenny, just you wait. Don't forget to review, and let me know what you want for Jenny and Peter, and I will let you know now, you may not get what you like. I will try to please you, but I'm not going to garuntee anything at this point. Thanks again, and thanks to all the people that have been supporting me. Thanks! :)**


End file.
